


Warblers and Titans

by CaptainHESwan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHESwan/pseuds/CaptainHESwan
Summary: Kurt Hummel has had enough of the bullying at his school. He decides to transfer to Dalton. There he meets another gay boy named Blaine. His dreams of having a boyfriend are crushed when Blaine starts dating someone else.When Sebastian Smyth finds out he makes it his goal to help him get over Blaine.





	1. Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something for a while and I thought this Kurtbastian fanfiction was just the thing. I hope you enjoy!

Kurt's P.O.V-  
"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."   
I clap slowly while I watch the Warblers crowd around the black haired beauty in front of me. He turns toward me and shoots me a wide smile. He looks away again when someone grabs his shoulder and starts talking to him.  
I stand by the entrance still in shock at the performance, as more people in blazers rush to talk with the singers. From the corner of my eye I see a tall brown haired boy, who I remember from the performance, standing away from the crowd. He has a small smile on his face which seems to widen when he sees me.   
I smile back politely before I turn my attention back to Blaine, who has managed to get away from the Warblers and is currently standing ahead of me.  
"Hey Kurt, can we talk?" Blaine asks me.  
"Uh...y-yes." I kind of stutter as two Warblers come to stand behind Blaine with questioning looks on their faces. Blaine nods slightly before he starts walking toward the entrance way.

★★★★★★★★★★

I release a loud sigh as I fall down on my perfectly made bed. After talking and exchanging numbers with Blaine and the other two Warblers, I drove home feeling better than I have in a while.  
"Hey Kurt." Finn's head appears from around the staircase. I suddenly remember that I left my door partially open in my haste to lay down. "I'm sorry about what Puck said earlier but I do think that this week will be better off without feathers."  
I roll my eyes at Finn. "It's okay, I understand what you mean. I may not agree, but I do know that you don't want to go out of your comfort zone."  
Finn sighs and looks like he's about to say something before Carole's voice calls from the kitchen."Boys, supper is ready!"  
I smile at the chance to get away from this conversation with Finn. Quickly, I follow behind him to see what Carole has made us for dinner.


	2. The Boy

Sebastian's P.O.V

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."   
Blaine finishes the song and all of the boys in the room go crazy. I laugh at the people running across the room to talk to Blaine and the other Warblers. Some of the boys smile at me but I know they only do that to be polite. I may be a Warbler but Blaine is the one everyone is paying attention to.  
Wes pats me on the back and I grin when I hear the words I've been waiting for sense I first joined the Warblers. "I talked to the rest of the council and they seem open to letting you sing a solo at Sectionals."   
He leaves to go talk to everyone else and I move over to the side so I'm out of the way. A soft smile stays on my face as I try to hide my excitement for Sectionals. I was just about to go to my dorm to work on homework that I've been procrastinating on when I see him.  
A boy in a black jacket is standing in the entrance with a wide grin on his face. His eyes wide as he watches the people in front of him. He has his chestnut hair styled up which shows off more of his porcelain like skin.   
The boy looks at me which makes me smile wider when I see the joy that is in his eyes. He smiles back at me and turns his attention toward Blaine who is now in front of him. Before he turns though I am able to see the slight blush that creeps across his face when he looks at me.   
I smirk, glad to know I can still make guys blush. As much as I love being here at Dalton, I miss being able to hit on as many guys as I wanted to when I was in Paris.  
I see Blaine, Wes, and David lead the boy out of the room. I decide to go work on that homework I still have to do, then I'll go have some much needed fun at Scandals.

★★★★★★★★★★

I close my dorm room door quietly to prevent accidentally waking up Trent. This fails though when I end up tripping over something on the ground and crash into my desk.  
Trent jumps a little in fright, but then realized that it's just me. "Good job genius." I stand back up, push the bookbag that I tripped on out of the way, and start walking to my bed. "Sorry about that. I had no idea how late it was." After a few minutes of silence from my dorm mate I realize he went back to sleep.  
I pull my pants off and slip into bed. To tired from the day's activities to take off my shirt.

★★★★★★★★★★

The next day I wake up with a headache and a bruise on my thigh from where I fell into the desk. I hear Trent in the shower so I decide to get dressed quickly before he comes out.   
Trent comes out of the restroom, while I'm putting on my blazer, with a smile on his face. When he sees me his face falls into one of pity. "You don't look so good. Did you at least enjoy last night?" He paused while he thinks about something. "Can you even remember last night?"  
I smirk at my friend. "Of course I remember last night. I never drink enough to not remember. 'Cause what's the fun in that?" I end my question with a wink that causes Trent to roll his eyes. I may not let it show, but Trent is one of my best friends, and his ability to not take most of the things I say to heart is why.   
"Anyways, we should probably get going. The council has decided to call a meeting before classes start."  
I smile widely at this news. Hopefully this meeting is about me doing a solo for Sectionals. While Wes said they were open to the idea, he didn't say that I was defiantly going to get one.

★★★★★★★★★★

"We have decided on giving Sebastian the second solo for Sectionals." David looks up at me with a polite smile on his face. While me and David aren't as close as me and Trent are, we still get along pretty well, and he knows I've wanted a solo since I joined the Warblers.   
Blaine looks at me with a huge smile on his face when he hears the news. That smile won't always be there if this solo goes well though. I plan on getting more and that means Blaine is going to have to share the spotlight. He may seem like a great guy but I think part of the reason why he enjoys the Warblers so much is because he is the main star. Not that I'm going to be much different.  
In all honesty if I didn't get a solo this year I probably would have quit the Warblers. I don't like the idea of wasting my time and if I was only going to sing in the background I would have been wasting it. Most people only seem to care about the soloists and the council members.  
But soon they are going to be crowding me, with that thought I smirk and go to my classes, ignoring the slight headache that is a reminder of the fun I had last night.

★★★★★


	3. New Friends

Kurt's P.O.V  
Hey Blaine. Can we talk? I set my phone down on my bed and hang my head in between my knees. I only have to wait a moment before my phone chirps.  
Sure thing Kurt. Do you want to call or come to Dalton? I feel a tiny grin spread across my face for a second before I remember why I want to talk to him.  
I'll be over in an hour.

★★★★★★★★★★

Dalton doesn't look as big now that I know where I'm going. I retrace my steps back to the room where Blaine and the Warblers performed Teenage Dream.  
When I get to the room I don't see Blaine so I decide to sit down on one of the empty couches. Some of the boys I remember performing yesterday are currently lounging around and doing their school work.  
I pull my phone out to keep my hands busy while I wait for Blaine to arrive. After several minutes of playing on my phone I get bored and put it back in the backpocket of my skin tight black pants.  
As I do so one of the Blaine's friends, I think his name is Wes, and the brown haired boy who smiled at me yesterday, come into the room. They seem to be in deep conversation when Wes sees me.  
He waves his hand in greeting as the other boy finally notices me.   
He smirks at me as he and Wes walk over. "Hey, are you here to talk to Blaine?"  
"Ya I am." I get up so I don't have to look up to talk to him.  
The boy beside Wes moves closer to me with his hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Sebastian. Can I have a name to put with that beautiful face?"  
I blush at the tall and handsome man standing in front of me. Wes rolled his eyes and moved between me and Sebastian. "I'm sorry about him. He tends to hit on everything that moves."  
"I do not! I only hit on GUYS who I happen to think are hot." Sebastian tries to defend himself.  
I blush again at the implication of that statement. Thankfully I'm saved from the flirtatious boy by Blaine.  
"Hey Kurt. I'm so sorry I took so long, one of my classes went a little longer than it should have." Blaine's hair is slightly messed up, like he was running his hands through it earlier.  
"It's okay. I haven't been here long."  
"Great! Do you want to come to my dorm room? My room mate isn't going to be there for an hour or so. Which means we can hangout without people overhearing."  
"You should definitely take him up on that option, otherwise people like Sebastian will listen to everything you're talking about." Wes laughs at the glare Sebastian gives him at that comment.   
A smirk lights across my face. Blaine smiles too and grabs my hand. "Bye Wes, bye 'Bas!" He pulls me down corridor after corridor until we reach what I assume is Blaine's dorm.

★★★★★★★★★★

When I finally get home from school the next day I feel a lot better. While I'm still worried about Karofsky, I feel safer because I have new friends who will help me.  
Suddenly my mind is full of images of Wes, Sebastian, and Blaine. I sigh as I think about how sweet and adorable Blaine is.  
At least this time I have a crush on a guy who's actually gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set right after Karofsky kisses Kurt. I just didn't want to write the part where Kurt and Blaine talk because I want to really get into the story and you already know what happened.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Kurt

Sebastian's P.O.V  
"I hope your ready for this 'Bas. It took a lot of convincing to get the council to even consider having you sing the second solo instead of Blaine." Wes and I have been talking about my solo for the past thirty minutes and he keeps reminding me that he had to pull a lot of strings for me.  
"Don't worry Wes! I have this all under control. I've been practicing the song sense we got it last week, and I've been working on the dance moves." Wes nods at me and waves his hand at someone ahead of us.  
I follow his gaze towards the brown haired, fashion forward, boy from the other day. With a smirk on my face, Wes and I walk over to the porcelain skinned boy.   
"Hey, are you here to talk to Blaine?" The boy beside me asks.  
"Ya, I am." The chestnut haired teenager stands up with a polite smile on his face.   
"Hi, I'm Sebastian. Can I have a name to put to that beautiful face?" I hold out my hand towards him. He blushes slightly. I only get to see it for a second before Wes steps between us.  
"I'm sorry about him. He tends to hit on everything that moves."   
"I do not! I only hit on GUYS who I happen to think are hot." I exclaim. The boy blushes once again and I realize that I like it when he does it. Usually I find guys blushing to be a turn off but not with this guy.  
I'm just about to ask for the guy's name again when Blaine shows up. I don't really pay attention to what he says to the brunette. I just watch said brunette as he looks at Blaine with puppy dog eyes.  
I hear Wes say something about me and glare at him because of the way he bites his lip to keep from laughing. Blaine pulls the brunette out of the room and Wes starts talking again but I don't listen. All I can think about is the way he was looking at Blaine. Figures he would get the attention of the cute brunette.

★★★★★★★★★★

After Warbler practice that day (in which I nailed my solo) I face plant into my bed. Trent, who is sitting on his bed and playing on his laptop, scoffs at me. "You are pathetic Bas. You were out all night at Scandals, so don't you dare complain that you're tired or that you didn't get all your schoolwork done."  
"When have you ever known me to do that?" I lazily reply to my best friend. Trent gives me a death glare in return. I chuckle lightly. "If it makes you feel any better, I did my homework before I left."  
"I could care less if you got your homework done. I just want my roommate and friend to stop staying out late on a school night. If not for you, then for me. I need my beauty sleep and you crashing into things when you finally come back is not allowing me any." After his little rant Trent looks back down at his laptop as he waits for my response.  
"First of all, your right, you do need your beauty sleep. Second of all, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip over my bookbag. And lastly, I only went to Scandals because I haven't been there in awhile and I needed to distress myself." I hear Trent groan.  
"I did not need to know that last piece of information. Can you at least try to keep the late nights at Scandals for the weekend, preferably not Sunday?"  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." I laugh at my dorm mate when his nose scrunches up at my comment.

★★★★★★★★★★

Two days after the Teenage Dream performance the brunette comes back to talk to Blaine again. I only get to see him for a moment before Blaine drags him away again. I watch them as they walk down the hallway and turn a corner.  
"Hey Bas!" Wes appears in front of me with a small smile on his face. "Are you ready to practice your solo again? The council wants to make sure everything is perfect by Sectionals."  
"Ya, but first, do you know the name of the boy Blaine is hanging out with?"  
"It's Kurt. Why?" Wes looks at me, his smile replaced with a straight face.  
"I just wanted to know. He wasn't able to tell me the last time I saw him and he seems to be here a lot. It's only polite to know his name." My answer must be convincing enough because Wes shrugs and goes back into the room.  
Knowing that I finally have a name to go with the adorable guy, I feel a lot better. As I get ready to rehearse again I roll his name around in my mind.   
Kurt.   
It somehow fits the thin brunette I can't seem to stop thinking about.


	5. New Life

As I turn away from the New Directions I try not to start crying. I try not to think about how Finn will react when he comes home. Transferring to Dalton is the safest thing for me at the moment and hopefully he will see this.  
I walk over to my locker and stuff everything into my bookbag. Then I make my way out of the school towards my car. After I hop up into the seat I let out a sigh. Suddenly I remember a certain Warbler who will be overjoyed to hear the news.  
Before I know it I have my phone in my hand and I'm dialing Blaine's number. After three rings he picks up.  
"Hey Kurt! What's up?" His cheerful voice makes me smile.  
"Hey Blaine, I have some news. Can I come over?"   
"Of course!" I can hear the smile in his words. "I have a class until two, but after that I'll be free."  
I almost tell him that I know he has a class, but I don't want to seem like a stalker. "Okay, I'll see you then! Bye."  
"Bye Kurt."

★★★★★★★★★★

"So what did you want to tell me?" Blaine walks away from the door that he just shut and plops down onto his bed.  
A huge smile grows across my face. "My dad and Carole are letting me transfer to Dalton!"  
Blaine's face lights up for a second but then it drops and he looks confused. "Why do you want to transfer? I thought you loved the New Directions."  
"I do, but I don't love the bullying. Karofsky is coming back tomorrow so my dad wants me to transfer to be safe. He and Carole agreed to use the money they had set aside for the honeymoon, to allow me to go here."  
"I'm sorry that you have to transfer because of Karofsky, but I'm also glad that you're going to be here at Dalton." The smile is back on his face. "Do you want to go to Breadstix to celebrate?"  
"I'd have to ask my dad. He wasn't to happy when I didn't tell him I was going out to eat without him last week." Blaine nods his head in understanding.  
I give him a quick smile before I walk out of his dorm room to call my father in private.

★★★★★★★★★★

I lift Pavarotti's cage and head out of the room. I hear Blaine follow me out the door. "Hey, wait up Kurt!" I stop and look at the dark haired boy. He flashes a bright smile at me. "Are you okay?"  
"Not really. I totally bombed it in there."  
"Relaxe, I think you did fine. You're not used to the way things work here, I'm sure they understand. And soon you'll fit in, you just need to get the hang of how it works here." Blaine shoots me another smile and I fell a little better.  
"Hey you two!" Me and Blaine turn around at the exclamation and come face to face with Sebastian. There is another boy behind him who I recognize from the first time I came to Dalton.  
"Hello 'Bas. What's up?" Blaine looks at the tall boy in front of him intently.  
"I was just wondering if the two of you wanted to have dinner with me and Trent?" A wide smile lights across Sebastian's face as he asks this.  
"I don't know, will your dad let you go out again tonight?" Blaine focuses his attention back on me.  
"I can ask. I'm sure he'd be okay with it. He'll probably be more than ecstatic if he thinks I have friends." I roll my eyes at the statement because I know it's true. Blaine chuckles quietly then turns back to Sebastian and Trent. They start to talk about the solos for Sectionals and I tune them out to call my dad for the second day in a row.

★★★★★★★★★★

I plop down on my bed and pull out my laptop from my bag. The amount of homework I have at Dalton is much larger than at McKinley. I just got back from eating with Blaine, Trent, and Sebastian and I feel like going to bed, but I don't want to do all of my work tomorrow morning. Once I get through part of an essay for English and all of my math I start thinking about earlier.  
Trent and Sebastian seem to be very nice and funny. I got along well with them and they included me in all of their conversations. There were a few inside jokes between them and Blaine, but other then that I had fun.   
I look over at my dresser and see a picture of me and the New Directions right before Sectionals last year. I sigh as I remember how much fun it was that night. And now, almost a year later, I'm at a different school and going to compete against my friends. How times have change.  
I shake my head trying to stop these thoughts before they get too depressing. This is my life now. I'm at a new school with no bullies, people who I can see becoming friends with, and a crush who I hope will become something more.


	6. My First Solo

Sebastian's P.O.V  
After the dinner with Kurt, Trent, and Blaine, my week goes by fast. My classes zip by quickly, I get part of my homework done, then practice for Sectionals for pretty much the rest of the day. By the time I get back to my dorm and finish my homework I can barely keep my eyes open.  
I groan at the thought of not going to Scandals on Saturday, but I know it'll be worth it in the end. If I do well with my solo, and the Warblers win, I could have another solo at Regionals.   
With that thought I drift off to sleep, homework still sprawled out on my bed, thinking about porcelain skinned brunettes dancing to Hey, Soul Sister.

★★★★★★★★★★

Tonight!  
The crowd goes wild for our performance and I can't help but be extremely excited. This is it, this is my solo!  
I step forward as the Warblers start the song and as soon as I start singing I lose myself in the feeling of performing in front of a crowd.

Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?

Part of the Warblers sing the response while the rest sing back up.

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

All of the Warblers join me as we sing the chorus.

Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

The Warblers singing the response sing with me again.

Are you OK Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been hit by

A Smooth Criminal

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

Annie are you OK?

So, Annie are you OK?

Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal

The Warblers singing the response break off so that there's a high group and a low group.

I don't know!

Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK

I don't know!

There's a sign in the window

I don't know!

That he struck you - A crescendo Annie

I don't know!

He came into your apartment

I don't know!

Left bloodstains on the carpet

I don't know why baby!

Then you ran into the bedroom

I don't know!

You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
Annie are you OK?

Dang, gone it - Baby!

Will you tell us, that you're OK

Dang, gone it - Baby!

There's a sign in the window

Dang, gone it - baby!

That he struck you - A crescendo Annie

Hoo! Hoo!

He came into your apartment

Dang, gone it!

Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Then you ran into the bedroom

Dang gone it!

You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
You've been hit by

All of the Warblers join me to sing the last words.

You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal

The crowd erupts and I fight back the instinct to start jumping up and down in joy.  
I just performed my first solo in front of an audience that I don't know, and they loved it!


	7. Trouble

Rachel's P.O.V

Tonight!  
I smiled and clapped politely at the end of the Warblers performance. I only saw part of it though because I was watching Kurt. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable singing with the Warblers and I kind of feel sorry for him. Especially because the New Directions are going to totally beat them.   
At least I thought so. Then I realized what their second song was and I got worried. The boys seemed really excited about this song. Even Kurt looked happier.   
One of the boys moved from his position beside Blaine to the center of the stage. When he opened his mouth to sing I knew we were in trouble.

Uh, He came into the window...

I watched as all of the Warblers sang background until they had to respond. Then part of the Warblers, including Kurt, sang the response and I realized that the Warblers were going to be tough to beat.  
When they got to the chorus I was actually stunned. The small group joined the soloist and they sounded amazing. Later in the song, after they sang Smooth Criminal twice, the small group splits into two more groups. One of them, Kurt's group, sings the response with high notes, while the other group sings lower notes.  
At the end of the song all of the Warblers join in to sing the last line.

A Smooth Criminal

★★★★★★★★★★

"Alright everyone! This is it! We're about to perform in a few minutes. I know that you're all worried about how well the Warblers did but I think we have a real shot at this. We may not have Kurt but we do have each other and I honestly think that is enough. So let's go out there and kill this thing!" Everyone cheers at Mr. Schuester's speech and we all get into our places.

★★★★★★★★★★

We get back to the school after Sectionals and everyone is talking excitedly to each other about Regionals. I don't know how they can be so excited when we TIED with the Warblers. If we have any chance of beating them at Regionals I will definitely have to sing the solos. I think that's the only reason the Warblers were able to tie with us.  
"Hey Rach, lighten up. We won! We're going to Regionals!" Finn looks at me with his dopey smile and I can't help but reciprocate it.  
The smile falls off my face when I realize what he said. "Technically, we did NOT win. We TIED! I don't see why you guys seem so happy about that!"  
"We're happy because we are moving on to Regionals and WE are the ones who allowed that to happen. Not YOU." Santana looks really happy with herself when she says this.  
"Please! If I had a solo we would have won, not TIED!" Santana rolls her eyes at me. I'm about to yell at her when Mr Schue steps in.  
"Alright, that's ENOUGH! You guys need to stop all of this fighting. I want all of you to go home and rest up because we are going into full on Regionals practice on Monday!"  
With that statement the New Directions splits up and heads home. Hopefully I can talk to Mr. Schue and get him to give me a solo on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut out all of the fighting between the New Directions at Sectionals because I feel like that would just slow down the story.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> 🌈🐴


	8. Family Time

Kurt's P.O.V  
After helping Mr. Schuster find a gift for Ms. Sylvester I am tired and ready for a quick nap before I go out for dinner with Trent, Blaine, and Sebastian.   
Since the council is giving us the week to rest before we start practicing for Regionals, me and the boys have been able to hang out a lot more. While I do come home exhausted, I have really enjoyed spending time with them. Especially Blaine.  
This makes me think back to what I told Mr. Schue. I don't know why I told him that, but I'm happy I did. I feel so much better having someone know how I feel about Blaine.

★★★★★★★★★★

When I come home from spending time with the boys on Christmas Eve I see Carole, my dad, and Finn sitting in the living room. My dad lifts his head up when he hears the door and smiles at me. "Hey bud! Good timing. We were just about to start a movie!"  
I return the smile and walk over to sit next to Finn. It's kind of awkward between us for a second because we haven't talked to each other much sense I transferred. But once the movie starts we both relax and I remember how much I missed this. We haven't been able to sit down and watch a movie as a family for a while so it's nice to do it now.


	9. Titans and Glee

Sebastian's P.O.V  
Wes and the council have Warbler practice from the time school ends to seven thirty for the next week to have as much time as we can to get ready for Regionals.   
Thankfully they let us off early on Friday so we don't become too exhausted. Kurt seems super happy when Wes tells us this. I don't have to wait long to figure out why.  
"Are you guys doing anything tonight?" He asks me, Trent, and Blaine when we are finally let out of practice.  
"I'm not. Why?" Trent looks at Kurt curiously.   
"There's a football game at McKinley tonight and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me."  
"I'd love to come Kurt!" Blaine looks excited about going to the game.   
"Me too!" I don't know why I say this enthusiastically because I don't really enjoy football. Trent notices this but doesn't say anything. Instead he just agrees to go to the game.

★★★★★★★★★★

Me and Trent go to our dorm to get ready for the game in an hour and a half.   
"So you seemed excited earlier. I thought you hated football." Trent says this without looking at me.  
"I don't hate football. I just don't like it. And the only reason I was so excited was because it allows me to take a break from Dalton. I haven't left sense Sectionals!" My response must not have been what Trent wanted because he doesn't look to happy when I finish.  
"Most people might not know when you're lying, but I do. And I think you are right now because you don't want to admit that you like Kurt."  
I scoff. "Of course I like Kurt. He's a good friend."  
"You and I both know I meant more than a friend."  
I roll my eyes. "I don't like Kurt like that, in fact, I don't like any guy like that."  
Trent must not believe me though because a wide smile spreads across his face.

★★★★★★★★★★

"Sebastian! Trent! Over here!" A voice that I recognize as Kurt's calls for me and my best friend from the entrance of the McKinley football field.   
Beside Kurt is Blaine and a two other people who I assume are Kurt's parents. They turn their heads to see who Kurt was calling.  
When we get to the small group I can see that Kurt is jumping up and down in excitement. I chuckle at the brunette and raise an eyebrow.  
Kurt raises his own eyebrow at me. "What it's cold okay!" We all laugh at Kurt's exclamation. He rolls his eyes at us and starts walking towards the bleachers. This causes us to laugh harder as we follow him.

★★★★★★★★★★

The speakers ring to let us know the first half of the game is done.  
"I hope the New Directions convinced the footballers to perform tonight!" Kurt has to yell this to be heard over the roar of the crowd.   
"What do you mean?" Trent leans forward so that he can look at Kurt.  
"The footballers and the New Directions don't get along well so Mr. Schuster and Coach Beiste want them to perform the half time show. If they don't Coach Beiste said they can't play anymore. That's why some of the girls were playing earlier."   
"Oh!" Both me and Trent exclaim at the same time.   
Blaine looks like he's about to say something when the McKinley Titans walk out into the field again. Their gear is ripped and dirty and they look to be wearing makeup to look like zombies. Once the Titans are in place, some other kids, who I assume are the rest of the New Directions, come out into the field as well.  
Smoke starts to gather in the field and I know something big is going to happen. By the time the band joins them I am enraptured in the performance.

Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead

O-off-off-off with your head  
It's close to midnight  
And something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
(Heads will roll, heads will roll)  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight  
Off with your head

D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead

O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
(Heads will roll, heads will roll)  
But all the while  
You hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time  
Thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight  
Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
And though you fight to stay alive (Off with your head)  
Your body starts to shiver (Dance 'til you're dead)  
For no mere mortal can resist (Heads will roll, heads will roll)  
The evil of the thriller (Heads will roll on the floor)  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer thriller tonight  
Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head

The crowd erupts at the end of the performance. The New Directions and McKinley Titans receive a standing ovation. The crowd is still on their feet when they leave to go get ready for the second half.  
Me, Kurt, Trent, and Blaine sit down and start talking (yelling) about how awesome they were. By the time the Titans, still dressed like zombies, get back on the field I'm hoarse.

★★★★★★★★★★

The buzzer sounds the end of the game and we go wild again. The Titans won! I'm both surprised by the result and by how happy I am. This isn't even my school!  
Kurt and his parents rush to get to the players, so me, Trent, and Blaine have to quickly follow them as we dodge all the other excited McKinley students and their parents.  
When we finally reach the locker room we have to wait for the players to come out. The New Directions, those who aren't on the team, are also waiting there. Two of the girls, a short brunette and heavier set black girl, hurry towards Kurt.  
They hug Kurt tightly then move to do the same to Blaine. When the brunette let's go she sees me and Trent. "Why are they here?"  
"Relax Rachel, I invited them. We finally had time off from Regionals practice and we haven't hung out together in awhile." Kurt calmly says to the brunette.  
She narrows her eyes at us but doesn't get to say anything else because the footballers decide to come out at that moment. Rachel shrieks and launches herself onto one of the guys.  
I try not to laugh at her ridiculousness. Kurt looks at me and I can tell he's trying not to laugh as well. He then looks back at the two of them and speaks up. "Can you please let go of him? I would like to still have a breathing step-brother." It is after he says this that I realize she was hugging the guy so hard it looks like she's strangling him.  
Rachel reluctantly let's the guy go. She is immediately replaced by the women I assume is his mother. She lets go after a few moments and looks back at the rest of us. "Are you guys hungry? We can go to Breadstix to celebrate!"   
I take out my phone to see what time it is. It's nine thirty and I haven't been to Scandals in awhile so I decide to pass. Trent looks at me knowingly but doesn't say anything. It's moments like these that I'm glad we're friends.


	10. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally at Silly Love Songs! I'm super excited because this is where the story really diverges from the show. Of course this probably means it will be tougher to write but who knows😋 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> 🌈🐴

When Blaine tells me that his crush is a junior manager at the Gap my heart falls. I can't believe that I got my hopes up once again.  
It is really hard to seem cheerful in front of Blaine when he keeps talking about his crush, Jeremiah. Thankfully I'm saved by Sebastian.  
"Hey Kurt! Can I talk to you about something?" He is wearing a giant smile and is looking at me expectantly.   
"Uh..." I look at Blaine because I know it would be rude to just leave him. He doesn't care though so I end up following Sebastian to the dorms area.  
He directs me to one of the dorms at the end of the hallway and stops. I'm about to ask what he wanted to talk to me about when he puts his hand out to stop me.  
"I just wanted to get you away from Blaine because I know you like him." His words are quiet but they still cause me to start crying. He sighs and takes me in his arms. "Shh... It's okay Kurt. If he didn't see how this effected you then he doesn't deserve your tears."  
He squeezes me quickly and then let's go. "Come on inside." He doesn't wait for me to respond, he just turns around and opens the door with a key he pulled out when he let me go.  
Sebastian went into the room so I follow him. I look around nervously at the dorm as I close the door.  
There are two beds, a desk, and two dressers packed into the small room. One half of the room looks pristine while the other half looks... lived in.  
Sebastian sits down on the bed located in the messy half of the room. He pats the space next to him gently. There is a small sad smile on his face. I hesitate for a second and the smile falls from his face.  
"Come here Kurt. I don't bite... much." A smirk appears and I roll my eyes at him.  
"You are unbelievable. You know that right?"  
The smile returns to his face. "Only for you!"  
I blush at the statement but brush it off because Sebastian is always saying things like that.  
We sit in silence for a minute but then he goes and ruins it. "So what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Contemplating my life choices. Like how both of my crushes have rejected me. Although the one worked out 'cause he became my brother."  
Season's eyebrows raise at the end of my response. "You had a crush on your brother?"  
"He wasn't my brother when I was crushing on him! He became my step brother a few months ago." I find myself blushing at the way Sebastian is looking at me.  
Said boy shakes his head and gets off the bed. "I don't know about you but I'm in the dancing mood. What do you want to listen to?"  
I'm taken aback by the sudden change of topic but I decide to go with it. "Anything but Katy Perry."  
The brown haired boy in front of me laughs. "Don't worry. I don't like her music. I'm more of a Taylor Swift kind of guy." My jaw drops. This causes him to laugh again. "What? She goes through guys almost as quickly as I do!"  
I scrunch up my nose. "I can't believe I hang out with you."  
"Aww... Come on, you know you like me!" The roll of my eyes only seems to incourage him. His smirk grows and he gets an mischievous look in his eyes.  
I don't have to wait long to find out why. Sebastian hurries over to the desk and opens one of the two laptops on it. He searches something up then turns the laptop toward the wall so I can't see what he did. He gets up and walks back to the bed.  
I hear a commercial start to play so I surmise that he went to YouTube. When the commercial stops and I hear an alarm and screams coming from the laptop I get confused. Sebastian chuckles and tells me to give it a moment.  
There is the distinct sound of glass breaking and then Bad Blood starts playing. I shake my head at the boy in front of me in a disapproving way. This doesnt discourage him though, he just grabs my hands and pulls me up.   
"You need to loosen up Kurt! Come on. DANCE!" Sebastian let's go of my hands.  
"How am I supposed to dance to this?" I never have understood how people dance to this kind of music. Sure I think the song is catchy, although I will never admire this to Sebastian, but I have no idea how to dance to it without predetermined choreography.  
Sebastian shakes his head and goes back to his laptop. He clicks a few buttons and then backs up. Suddenly Mean starts to play. "I know you can dance to this."  
I feel a smile break across my face. Suddenly both me and Sebastian are dancing and singing along to the song, and the next two or three that play after it.

★★★★★★★★★★

When Sebastian and I are both tired out of dancing we sit down, Taylor Swift playing softly in the background. The two of us are panting and laughing at our ridiculousness. "I can't believe I let you make me do that!"  
"You can't believe a lot of things can you?"  
"Well let's see, you, God, and my terrible taste in boys." I list off three of the things that have come up in the past few months.  
Sebastian goes quiet and I realize what I said. I don't know why I mentioned the whole crush thing when we were having so much fun. I half expect Sebastian to change the subject like he has been doing sense we came to his room but he doesn't. Instead he decides to talk to me about it.  
"If you want to say anything bad about him or vent about anything I'm here you know. I won't tell him or anyone else. What you say won't leave this room." He looks at me with his big brown eyes.  
His stare becomes too much so I look away. "What, like a Therapist?"  
"I'm being serious Kurt. I'm here if you need me." I look back up at him. The sight of his concern makes me break again.   
Tears start to fall down my face. Sebastian takes me into his arms and I loose the rest of my control. Suddenly I'm sobbing into his shoulder and he is rubbing my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kurt!   
> I hated writing the end of this chapter but I know what's happening next so it's not as bad.


	11. Kurt Hummel

Sebastian's P.O.V  
I close my dorm room door when Kurt leaves and lean against it. My head is still spinning from what I realized while I was trying to cheer Kurt up.  
After he stopped crying we just sat on my bed and talked. Every now and then Blaine would be mentioned and Kurt would get sad again. When that happened I would change the subject or, if it really affected him, I would take him into my arms and hold him until he was better.  
It was during one of those times that I realized that I liked Kurt. Not in a friendly or possible hookup kind of way. More like the romantic kind of way.  
And that scares me. I have never felt this way about any guy. So this feeling is new. What's even worse is that Kurt is heartbroken about Blaine which means I can't say anything about this to him.   
One of the first thoughts I had after I made the realization was that there is a possibility that I could mess up our friendship. Which would really suck because we are both Warblers and Kurt already feels bad about Blaine. So this means I have to keep my feelings a secret, at least until everything cools down.  
I am interrupted from my thinking when I hear footsteps from the the hallway. I also hear voices but I can't understand what they are saying. What I do know is that one of the voices is Trent's.   
I quickly jump into my bed and try to pretend that my whole world hasn't been flipped over.  
This of course doesn't work because Trent is my best friend and he knows when I am unnerved. He walks into the room, takes one look at me, and asks, "Are you okay? You don't look so great. What have you done in the past hour that has caused you to be upset?"  
"I'm not upset." I say to defend myself.  
Trent raises his eyebrow. "Well you seemed pretty happy during the Warbler meeting but now you look kind of sad."  
"I'm not sad!"   
"Then what's up with you? 'Cause you don't seem like yourself right now." Trent walks over to his bed and sits down so that we're eye level with each other.  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone or overreact?" When my best friend nods his head in the affirmative I tell him about what's on my mind. "I think I like Kurt... romantically." I add the last part in to make sure Trent understands.  
His eyes widen and he leans back in surprise. Suddenly a huge smile breaks across his face. "Wow, Sebastian Smythe actually has feelings for a man other than himself. I never thought I'd see the day!"  
"Dude! I'm being serious!" My voice rises a little at the end of my statement.  
"So am I Bas. I've never heard you talk about liking a guy for something other then a night of fun."  
I roll my eyes at Trent's word choice. "You suck, you know that right?"  
"No, I'm under the impression that you do." Trent's cheeks turn slightly pink when he says this but only slightly.  
I chuckle. We are both quiet for a second. In that silence I hear the faint sound of music coming from my laptop. That reminds me that I forgot to turn off YouTube. I get up and walk to my computer. When I turn it around I see that Katy Perry is playing. I quickly click out of the screen and then turn back around to face Trent once again.   
With a deep breath I decide to tell Trent about what happened with Kurt today.

★★★★★★★★★★

When Trent and I finally decide to go to bed I still can't stop thinking about Kurt. When I close my eyes all I see is porcelain skin, perfectly styled chestnut hair, and beautiful blue eyes.


	12. Gap Attack

Kurt's P.O.V  
3 days after Blaine called the emergency Warbler meeting, and asked to perform, all of us walk into the Gap together. After we enter the store Sebastian, Blaine, and I stick together while everyone else splits up in order to get into their places.  
We have to wait a few minutes because Blaine can't see Jeremiah. In that time Sebastian manages to distract me from what we are about to do by picking out the most ridiculous outfits he can.   
I don't know how or why, but Sebastian has been able to make me feel better in the last few days than anyone else in the last few months. I think that Sebastian is quickly becoming my best friend somehow.  
Blaine suddenly perks up a little bit from his place at a clothing rack. He snaps his fingers to make sure we are paying attention. He tilts his head forward quickly when he knows he has our attention.  
"That's him, the blonde one folding sweaters."  
I hum as I look over at the man. "I can see the appeal, that's quite a head of hair." Sebastian quietly tries to hide his chuckle behind a row of clothes when he sees Jeremiah .  
Blaine ignores him and continues to talk. "If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50% discount."  
Me and Sebastian share a look. Sebastian is buying his lip in order to stop the laugh that he is desperately trying to hide from Blaine.   
"I can see the appeal." He raised his voice a little in an attempt to sound like me. I try to give him a glare, but I end up smiling at the terrible impression of me.  
"This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing. Me and him haven't even really gone out on a date. We- we shouldn't do this." Blaine tries to walk past me and out the door but I stop him. As much as I don't like the thought of him dating someone else, I do think this will make him happy so I'm willing to do it.  
"Okay. Come on, come on. Man up. You're amazing, he's going to love you." With these final words I push him forwards.  
Blaine walks toward the middle of the room. In the short time between when he left us and when he starts the song, me and Sebastian share a look.  
He looks at me with a concerned face but his eyes are showing another emotion. I don't have enough time to figure out what because When I Get You Alone starts playing.  
Some of the Warblers start singing the intro. Then Blaine starts singing.

Ohhh, baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long, no  
Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg

At this point Jeremiah takes out his ear buds as he moves away from Blaine.

Breakin' them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now

The customers are suddenly watching our every move as we start to walk down the aisle, following Jeremiah.

Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long  
And I want it bad...  
Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty  
'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'

Jeremiah walks away a little quicker than before, but a shy smile is on his face.

Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin', askin' for a raise  
Well does she want me to carry her home now?

I try not to laugh at Blaine and Sebastian because they both grab some of the ugliest sunglasses I have ever seen. The bright pink ones Sebastian is wearing have cat ears at the top which makes me think they are for little kids. The pair Blaine picked up though are neon lime green and have navy sides.

So does she want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job

Jeremiah finally turns around to see Blaine and some of the Warblers singing backup behind him.

On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind  
My father's last name?

When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know, babe  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone

Blaine backs away from Jeremiah and walks to a mannequin where we start to dance around him.

Oh, come on  
Yeah, yeah

Jeremiah is now at the back side of the store. Blaine doesn't follow him this time, but instead walks up to one of the spinning seats that are around the store. When he stands up on it and has the Warblers spin him around I am kind of shocked.

Baby girl you da sh...  
That makes you my equivalent  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right  
All my dawgs talkin' fast:  
Ain't you got some photographs?

Blaine hops up onto a clothing rack and two of the Warblers spin it around too.

'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
Yes you did, yes you did

All these intrusions just take us too long

Suddenly four clothing racks are circling around Jeremiah. He looks completely baffled.

And I want you so bad...  
Because you walk city, because you talk city

All of us go to the center of the store and divide into two lines. One in front of Blaine and one behind.

'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'

So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me  
Well does she want me to make a vow?

Three Warblers dive under the table that was behind Blaine.

Check it, well does she want me to make it now?

Me and Jeff follow after them then get out of the way as quickly as we can.

On my house, on my job

Sebastian gets up into the table then does a back flip off of it.

On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind

We all meet up at the table where we sit on the edge while Blaine jumps up behind.

My father's last name?

When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know, babe  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone

Blaine spreads his hands out in front of him as a queue for us to move.

Oohh...

Blaine skids across the floor so that he is standing a foot away from Jeremiah, who is behind a counter.

When I get you alone

★★★★★★★★★★

Ten minutes after our performance me, Blaine, and Sebastian are sitting outside of the store waiting for Jeremiah.  
When Blaine finished the song Jeremiah told him to wait outside for a minute while he tried to have his fifteen minute break right now. Blaine looked scared because he had no idea how Jeremiah was going to react. Which is why me and Sebastian went out with him instead of heading home.  
The lead singer of the Warblers kept talking about how he thought Jeremiah was going to be super mad at him. This lead me to have to keep telling him that Jeremiah didn't look mad when Blaine was singing to him. Unfortunately Blaine didn't seem to believe me.  
So I was very happy when the blonde finally came out of the store. He had a neutral look on his face which apparently made Blaine feel really bad because he got up and walked up to Jeremiah very quickly.  
"I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there."  
"It's okay Blaine. I actually thought that was really cool. I can't believe you went through the trouble of talking to my boss and planing all of this when we've only gone on one date."  
Blaine blushes at Jeremiah's words. "I just thought that our date went pretty well and I wanted to do something big to see if you wanted to go out with me again."  
A wide smile lights up across Jeremiah's face. "Of course I want to go on another date with you." At the end of this statement Jeremiah leans forward and captures Blaine in a heated kiss.  
I look away from the couple so I don't have to see the guy I like kissing someone else. A single tear falls down my face and I close my eyes to prevent more from falling.  
Suddenly an arm is draped across my shoulders. When I look up I see that it's Sebastian's and he has a soft smile on his face.  
"How about we go have some coffee? My treat."  
"I'd like that." A smile spreads onto my face.

★★★★★


	13. But After That?

**_Sebastian's_** ** _P.O.V_**  
About half an hour after the performance me and Kurt sit down at a table in _The_ _Lima_ _Bean_. We had just sat down when his phone started to buzz. He pulled it out and checked it.  
"Are you okay?" I ask before I take a sip of my hot, black coffee.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know. You were all smiles one minute and then you looked at your phone and now you have a frown on your face."  
He lets out a soft sigh. "Finn apparently kissed his ex and now Rachel is saying that it has 'given her the strength to move on'."  
I chuckle. "This is why I'm glad I go to a private school. I don't have to deal with this kind of drama."  
Kurt gives me a glare before he starts typing. "Hey, Sebastian?"  
"Yes Kurt?"  
"Do you think the Warblers would be okay with performing at _Breadsticks_ tonight in front of the New Directions?"

★★★★★★★★★★

_Bo_ p _bop_

The Warblers end the song and the New Directions start cheering. All of us have huge smiles on our faces. It doesn't take long for everyone to split up into small groups.  
Kurt drags Trent and me to the table where two girls are sitting. The other two people who where sitting there got up and moved to talk with some other people.  
One of the girls, I think her name was Mercedes, grins when Kurt sits down at the other side of the booth. "This is amazing Kurt!"  
"All I did was get you guys to come here. Sebastian was the one who did the hard part, convincing the Warblers to perform in front of you guys."  
"Well it's amazing. What made you come up with this idea?" The annoying brunette, Rachel, asks Kurt politely.   
"After I got your text I realized that there are a lot of us who don't have anyone for Valentine's so I thought this would cheer some people up."  
"I think it worked. There's not a single person here that looks unhappy." Trent looks around the restaurant to prove his point.  
"Ya I think it did." Kurt's face lights up with a smile as he looks at all of his friends.

★★★★★★★★★★

When Trent and I finally get back to our dorm we are both exhausted. I flop down onto my bed.  
"That was fun. I'm kind of surprised you didn't say anything to Kurt about your feelings. Tonight would have been a good time."  
"Except for the fact that he just got his heartbroken."   
"That hasn't stopped you before." I lift my head up from its place on my pillow and glare at Trent.  
"Im not going to do that to Kurt. Especially because we are friends, which means he needs me as a _friend_ at the moment."  
Trent thinks about that for a minute. "But after that?"  
I get up and grab my stuff to go take a shower. "After that I will tell him how I feel. But only after I know he's over Blaine."  
"What if you're the only way he will ever get over Blaine?"  
Trent's question keeps me up for most of the night. When I finally do get to sleep I have dreams about Kurt singing love songs to me.  
  
★★★★★


	14. Sebastian and Trent

Last year-  
I walk through the dorm door and look around the room. There is a bed against the left and the right walls. A duffle bag is sitting on one of the beds so I take the other. I hear a few muffled sounds coming from the bathroom and assume it's my dorm mate.  
I drop my suitcase by the end of my bed and start opening it. Yay, I get to organize everything now! What fun! NOT!  
The door to the bathroom opens up and I turn around to see my room mate. He is of average height, has black hair, and wears a kind smile on his face.   
"Hi there. I'm Trent." He holds out his hand. I shake it.  
"Sebastian."  
"Well Sebastian, it's nice to meet you."  
"You as well."   
"I don't remember you from last year. Are you a freshman?"  
I raise my eyebrow at him. "Do I look like a freshman?"  
He looks me up and down and his cheeks go red. " N..no. It's just that- well I thought that you-"  
"Relax, Trent. I'm a sophomore. I wasn't here last year because I was living with my grandparents in Paris."  
His eyes grew. "You've lived in Paris?!"  
"Ya. I go there every summer."  
"Wow!"   
I roll my eyes at him. "Anyways... I need to unpack."  
"Oh right, sorry." Trent goes over to his bed.  
"It's fine." A silence falls over us as we both unpack. Unfortunately for me, Trent starts talking again.  
"So what are you planning on doing before school starts on Monday?"  
"I heard there was a bar not to far from here called Scandals, I'll probably go there, its been a while sense I've let off some steam."  
Trent's head jerks up. "You know Scandals is a gay bar right?"  
"I do. Do you have a problem with that?" I stare directly at him and he squirms.  
"Not at all. I just didn't realize that you were..."  
"Gay?" He nods. "Well don't worry about me trying to get into your pants, you're not my type." I smirk at Trent as he chuckles awkwardly.   
"Good to know."

★★★★★★★★★★  
A week later-  
I stumble to my dorm room door and open it as quietly as I can. Apparently it's not quit enough because Trent bolts up from his bed, wide awake.   
"Dang it Sebastian!" Trent cries in a voice deepened by sleep.  
"Sorry Trent!" I frown as I weave my way through the darkness to my bed.  
"I've had enough of you staying out until midnight."  
"I haven't done it that much."  
"You've done it the last four nights!" His voice raises to a screech that causes my head to hurt.   
"Ah! Lower your voice, I think I'm already getting a headache."   
"Really Sebastian? I'm so sorry you have a headache. Oh wait! No I'm not. You have been coming back at midnight for the past three days and waking me up." At this point Trent is up on his feet.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were such a princess."  
"What?!!!" Trent is red now.  
"All I'm saying is that you need your precious 'beauty sleep'."  
"Shut up!"  
"How about you shut up!"  
Trent looks like he's about to explode but he takes a deep breath and turns around. "You are so not worth it."  
I roll my eyes at him and get into my own bed. As soon as my head hits the pillows I fall asleep.

★★★★★★★★★★  
The next day-  
A sharp piercing sound wakes me up and I groan. I can feel my head pounding from all the alcohol I drank last night.  
I hear Trent chuckling from across the room.   
"Sleep well?"  
"No. I didn't. And listen, I'm sorry I was so terrible yesterday. I don't know what got into me." Trent turns toward me and stares at me for a moment.  
He seems to find something he was looking for because his expression softens. "It's okay. Can you just try to either get home early or not go except for on weekends?"  
"Ya. I think I can do that."   
"Thanks." Trent gets up and puts his laptop away.  
"Do you happen to be free after classes today?"   
"Maybe...Why?" Trent looks at me curiously.  
"If we're going to be roommates we should at least know each other a little bit." I shrug as I slowly get up, careful to not move too much and get a headache.  
"So what do you have in mind?"  
"I figured we could go to the Lima Bean and talk."  
"Sure."

★★★★★★★★★★  
At the Lima Bean-  
After ordering my coffee I weave my way through the crowd of people waiting in line.   
Once I am clear of them I walk over to an empty table by a window. Suddenly my phone starts buzzing. Looking down I see that I have a new message.

L- Hey, are you able to come by tomorrow? M and D are out of town and I was hoping we could hang out.  
Seb- Sure thing!😘  
L- Was that really necessary?  
Seb- Yep!😇😇😇  
L- Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow.  
Seb- See you L.♥️

"Texting your next 'hook up'?" I look up from my phone and see Trent standing across from me, holding his cup of coffee.  
"No. Can we agree that you should never say 'hook up' again?"  
"Ya, we can." Trent sits down and is silent for a split second before he opens his mouth again. "So, who are you texting?"  
I sigh. "It's just my sister. Our parents left for some big conference and she's been left at home."  
"How old is she?" My roommate leans forward a little bit with a curious look on his face.  
"Eight She'll be nine in March."   
"And your parents left her alone?!!"  
"Yep. But don't worry too much. They are leaving tonight and I'm going to go over and watch her tomorrow."  
Trent seems to calm down after I said that. "Do your parents leave her alone often?"  
"Not usually. Although they don't really seem to care if she's alone or not."  
"They don't?!!!"  
"Nope. They don't really pay attention to her. It was the same way with me and my older sister, Cali."  
"That sucks!"  
I shrug. "It's not so bad. If they are going to be gone for a really long time we just go to my Grandparent's house in Paris."  
Trent's eyes grow in amazement. "Your grandparents live in Paris?"  
"Yes. Them and my parents were born there."  
"Awesome. Where were you born?"  
"New York."  
"Sweet. We're your sisters born there to?"  
"My younger sister, Elenore, was, but Cali was born in California."  
"Is that why she's named Cali?"   
"No. Her real name is Calista, which means 'beautiful' in Latin."  
"That's cool."  
"My name means 'venerable' in Latin, and Elenore means 'shining one' in Greek. My parents loved looking up the meanings of our names. What's really cool is that the meanings really do describe us."  
"Wow."  
For the next two hours me and Trent talk about our families and friends. It feels nice being able to talk to someone freely about what's going on in my life.

★★★★★


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Rachel Berry Party

Kurt's P.O.V  
"And then he cut me off!!!!"  
I cringe at the sound of Rachel screeching into my ear. "Can you please stop screaming? I would like to be able to hear the warbler meeting tomorrow."  
"I'm sorry, I just can't believe he stopped me without hearing the rest of the song that I worked so hard on."   
My phone starts to buzz, alerting me that someone is texting me. I whip around to look at my alarm clock and see that it is 5:00.   
"Oh no!"   
"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel stops the rant that she was on while I was distracted.  
"I told Sebastian that I would help him and Trent study today at 5. I'm going to have to leave, so was there anything else you want to tell me?" I get up from my bed and rush around the room, grabbing my stuff to go study.  
"Oh! Yes, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. You, Trent, Blaine, and Sebastian are invited."  
"Awesome! I'll ask the boys if they want to come." I stop and think for a second. "Will there be any alcohol?"  
"Yes there will."  
"Alright. Well I'll be there. Love you Rach."  
"Love you Kurt. See you tomorrow!" Rachel's voice turns from upset to cheerful.  
"See you." I hang up the phone and rush out of my room.

★★★★★★★★★★

On the way to Sebastian's dorm I turn on my phone and look at my messages.

Bas- Are you okay?  
Kurt- Yes. I was talking to Rach. I'll be right there.  
Bas- No prob.

Suddenly I crash into someone. My phone and bag get thrown out of my hands and onto the ground.   
"I am so sorry! Oh! Kurt, are you okay?"  
I look at the person I just walked into and see it's Blaine. "Ya, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep. Hey, are you free tomorrow night? Rachel is throwing a party at her house and she invited us, Bas, and Trent."  
A large smile forms across his face. "Of course!"  
"Great! I'll text you the details later."  
"Alright, bye!"  
"Bye." I walk away from my crush and continue to run to Sebastian's dorm.

★★★★★★★★★★  
The Next Day  
"Kurt, Finn, boys, I'm glad you could join us!" Rachel has a big happy smile on her face as we head down the stairs.  
"Thank you so much for inviting us. And just so you know, we are NOT here to spy on you guys." As Blaine says this Rachel takes our jackets and lays them down on her couch.   
"I know!"  
"So this is your dad's Oscar room?" I look around the large basement and smile at the familiar faces of my former Glee clubbers that are already here.  
"Yes! They transformed our ordinary basement for our famous annual Oscar party."  
"Is that a stage?" I look away from the portrait of Rachel and look at what Trent is pointing at.  
"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." Rachel moves around the room to stand in front of the stage.   
While her back is turned me and Sebastian share a look. He rolls his eyes at how easily Rachel explained that. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.  
"Oh hey girlfriend!" Rachel smiles at Quinn. "Having fun?"   
"Ya. Awesome party." Quinn sounds kind of sad. I look over to the right hand side of the stage and see why. Santana and Sam are making out on the couch. My nose curls up at the sight.  
When I look back at where Quinn was I see that she walked away.  
"Oh...Okay, let's, let's go over the rules. Everybody gets 2 drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand." Rachel hands me and Blaine our tickets as she says this.  
Sebastian snorts from behind me and I see that one of his eyebrows is raised.  
"We're serving wine coolers today, that is our speciality drink. It's actually all we have."  
Me and Blaine walk away from Rachel as she continues to hand out the tickets. Once Sebastian and Trent collect their tickets they join us.   
"This is going to be a loooong party." I lightly smack Sebastian after he says that.  
"Why did you think it would be a good idea to invite him?" Me and Blaine snicker at Trent's question.   
"Technically, Rachel invited him." Sebastian glares at me. "What?!! It's the truth."  
"Brittany!" Rachel's shrill voice breaks us away from our conversation. "Remember the rules! No sitting on anything! Okay everybody! Cheers!"   
Artie rolls up to where Rachel is standing with her drink. "Great party Rachel. We got to run."  
"Ya, dinner reservations."  
"But we haven't even played Celebrity yet!" Artie, Tina, Mike, and Britt move away from her.  
"Why is everyone leaving?" Rachel asks as Puck walks up to her.   
"Because this party blows."  
Sebastian chuckles quietly from beside me. I glare at him and he stops.   
"I haven't even had my first sip yet!"   
"Look, if you want everyone to stay , you have to let me break into your dad's liquor cabinet." When Rachel hesitates Puck continues. "No ones going to get buzzed off two wine coolers. I'll replace it before they get home."   
Rachel looks at Finn, uncertain. He shakes his head slightly to show that he agrees with his best friend.  
"LET'S PARTY!!!!!!"

★★★★★★★★★★

I walk around the Glee clubbers that have found themselves on the floor. Finn stands watching everyone while he holds a cup of what looks like water. "Are you not drinking?"  
"No. I'm a designated driver. What about you?" His voice is just barely audible over the ear piercing music from the speakers set up around the room.  
"I'm still trying to impress Blaine so I can't get to sloppy. And last time didn't go so well." As I say this I look over at Blaine who is drunkenly dancing.   
Sebastian is standing next to him with one eyebrow raised. He looks over at me and chuckles. Slowly he takes a sip of his water that he got after Blaine and Trent started drinking.  
"I thought you were into Sebastian now though?"  
Finn's question leaves me speechless. Thankfully I don't have to give him an answer because Blaine decides to drape his arm across Finn's shoulders and shout into his ear at that moment.  
"Hey, it is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers, right!"  
Finn looks at me and we both start laughing.  
"BROTHERS! You're so tall..."  
I look around Finn's chest so that I can fully look at Blaine. "You having fun yet?"  
"Ya. This is the best party EVER!" Blaine tries to walk over to the couch but he looks like he is about to fall over. I dash forwards to help him and feel Sebastian rushing to his other side.  
We slowly make our way over to the couch, walking over several drunk teens.  
We eventually make it to the couch. Sebastian starts talking to Blaine which gives me the opportunity to see Rachel draped over Finn and forcing him to dance. I chuckle lightly.   
"Hey Kurt!" Blaine loudly calls my name in my ear.   
"Yes Blaine?" I keep my voice low in the hopes of getting Blaine to talk quieter.  
He doesn't seem to catch on because his voice is still just as loud when he speaks again. "It is so cool that you and Finn are brothers!"  
I hear Sebastian chuckle from the other side of Blaine. I glare at him from over Blaine's head.  
Suddenly Rachel's voice raises above all of the noise in the room. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?!!!"  
Most of the people in the room cheer in agreement. I groan which causes Sebastian to laugh loudly.

★★★★★★★★★★

Everyone cheers as Brittany spins the bottle and it lands on Sam.   
"You know what? A reminder, I own that guppy mouth!" Santana's comment is followed by hoots of encouragement.   
Sam and Brittany kiss quickly and before I know it, Sebastian is spinning the bottle.  
I watch the bottle spin on the red and black board. It starts to slow down and my heart starts racing when I see it stops in my direction.

★★★★★


	16. The Kiss

Sebastian's P.O.V  
Hollers erupt around me as the bottle lands on Kurt. I hear Trent cat call from my right. Slowly I look up at Kurt's eyes and see that they are focused on the bottle.  
His cheeks are a violent shade of red that is obvious on his porcelain skin. He looks up at me and his cheeks become even brighter.  
I send him a kind smile and lean forward to kiss him. I stop about an inch away from his lips to let him do the rest. He takes a deep breath and joins our lips.  
He tastes like cinnamon and coffee. (So much better than the cheep alcohol that I'm used to.) The kiss is short and sweet. I almost lean back in when it ends but then I remember that that's not what Kurt needs right now.  
The game continues but I don't pay much attention to it as I watch Kurt. He is wearing a forced smile and he keeps looking at me then looking back at everyone else.  
Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see Blaine and Rachel kiss. It is long, sloppy and disgusting. When they finish they both have stupid grins on their faces.  
"I think I just found a new duet partner!" Rachel screams this as everyone but me, Kurt and Finn laughs.

★★★★★★★★★★

After Blaine and Rachel's terrible duet  
Blaine just about falls off the stage so me and Kurt decide it is time to leave.   
We say goodbye to all of the Glee clubbers and rush out the door. It takes me and Kurt ten minutes to get Trent and Blaine (both of which are drunk off their arses) into the back seat of Kurt's Navigator.  
Once they are settled Kurt and I get into the front seats. "I am just going to take them to my house. Have you drank anything or are you okay to drive?"  
"I had a bottle but I should be fine."  
"I am NOT going to let you drive back to Dalton, which is two hours away, DRUNK!"   
"Okay then, I won't drive." I hold my hands up in surrender.  
"Good. I think I'm going to put Trent and Blaine in the spare bedroom. There's a bed and couch in my room that we can sleep on."   
"Alright."  
The rest of the car ride is silent except for the sounds of Trent's snoring and the occasional noise from Blaine.  
We finally arrive at the Hummel house. With some difficulty we are able to get the two drunk teens out of the car and up stairs to the spare room, quietly.  
We then tip-toe over to Kurt's room. Kurt motions me over to his bed as he heads over to what I assume is his bathroom.   
I sit on the edge of the large bed and look around the room. There is a giant Wicked poster hung up next to a large and dark bookcase. Under the poster is a desk with several pictures on it.   
One shows the Glee clubbers cheering in black and pink outfits. Next to it is a picture of Kurt, Burt, Carol, and Finn hugging each other in front of the house. On the opposite side of that is a picture of a young Kurt sitting next to a pretty woman.  
This picture draws my attention the most. Her hair is chestnut just like Kurt's. She has a wide smile that looks a lot like Kurt's as well. Kurt and the woman, who I presume is his mother, are looking at each other with so much love that it makes my heart hurt.  
"That was taken a year before she died."  
I jump at the sound of Kurt's voice. When I turn around I see that he is wearing a sad smile at the memory.   
"You look a lot like her you know."   
His smile becomes happier at my comment. "I do. My father won't let me forget it."  
We both chuckle at that. He walks over and sits next to me.   
"Hey Seb?" Kurt's voice is shaking and I become a little uneasy.  
"What is it Kurt?"  
"Can you... Nevermind." Kurt starts to get up but I stop him by gently grabbing his hand.  
"What is it Kurt? You can ask me anything."  
He hesitates for a second but then he takes a breath and blurts out his question. "Canyoukissmeagain?"  
"What?"   
With another big breath he asks me again slowly while looking at his hands. "Can you kiss me again?"  
When I don't respond he continues. "If you don't want to you don't have to. It's just that-"  
I stop him from rambling by putting my finger in front of his mouth. "It's okay Kurt. I will."  
Kurt smiles and moves his face closer to mine. I also lean forward and our lips come together for the second time tonight.  
This time all I taste is the mint from his toothpaste. I move my left hand up to cradle the back of his neck and my left hand to rest on the top of his hip.  
This kiss is far longer that the last one we had. We kiss until we are out of breath. After a quick breath we lean back in but we stop the kiss before it becomes too heated.   
When we part there is an adorable and shy smile on Kurt's face.  
"That was..."  
"Hot?"   
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that!"   
"I can." Kurt playfully hits my shoulder at my answer as he gets up.   
"I am going to go to sleep. You should too, you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow."  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."  
"See you tomorrow, Seb."  
I smile at the nickname as Kurt settles down on the couch.

★★★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are FINALLY getting somewhere!!!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading this.  
> It is really fun writing this and I'm glad you're enjoying it.
> 
> 🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️🦊🦊🦊🦊🦊


	17. Sleepovers

Burt's P.O.V  
I stare at the directions on the counter in front of me in complete confusion. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do but thankfully I have an amazing son who does. I pick up the cookbook and walk out of the kitchen.  
"Hey Kurt! Come give me a hand with the eggs!" My loud voice carries down the hallway and up the stairs to Kurt.   
"I'll be down in a minute."  
I continue to Kurt's bedroom so that I can talk to him face to face. "What the hell is a shirred egg? Is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?" I don't get an answer so I continue into his room.  
"What is this? Today's the day you were going to teach me all about brunch!" I look at the book in my hand.  
"I'll be down in a sec." I look up from the lump on his bed to see Kurt poke his head out of his bathroom.  
Suddenly the lump on Kurt's bed moves and I see that it is Sebastian. "Where am I?"  
It takes me a moment before I say anything to the boy who was sleeping in my son's bed. "Oh, uhh. I'm sorry. My bad." I look back to my son who is putting some sort of cream on his face. I back out of the room and go back to the kitchen.   
I stand by the counter for a few minutes thinking about what I just saw.   
My son, my sweet perfect son, had a boy (that I barely know) sleeping in his bed without my knowledge.  
A few minutes later Kurt comes down. "Morning Dad."  
"Morning Kurt. Can you please tell me why Sebastian was in your bed?"  
Kurt sighs and turns toward me from his spot by the kitchen table. "He had a bottle of alcohol and I didn't want him to drive back. Trent and Blaine are in the spare room because they had way too much."  
"So you kids are drinking now?"  
"Finn and me didn't have any, if that's what you're worried about."   
"No, I'm worried about you being inappropriate in my house."  
"And if Puckerman had a sleepover with Finn, would that be inappropriate?"  
"No, but that's because they are just friends. I wouldn't let any girls sleepover with him though."   
Kurt sighs. "I'm going to go wake up the boys. When they leave I'll help you with brunch."  
"Alright. Hey Kurt?"  
"Ya Dad?"  
"Tell me the next time you want to have a boy over please."  
"Sure."  
With that Kurt goes back down the hall towards his room.

★★★★★


	18. Relief

Kurt's P.O.V  
I walk back down the hall and go up the stairs to my room. I open my door and walk in to see Sebastian sitting on the end of my bed, holding his head in his hands.  
"Are you okay?" He lifts his head and offers me a kind smile.  
"Ya. I just have a slight headache. I should be fine as long as I don't move too much."  
"Great. So do you remember everything that happened last night?" I slowly make my way to sit next to him.  
"Yes I do. Why, did you not want me to?"  
"What?!! No. I'm glad you remember."   
Sebastian smiles wide at me. "So am I." He leans toward me and just before we kiss, my door opens again.  
I back away from Sebastian and see that Blaine is standing in the doorway. "Hey you guys. Did I... Did I..."  
Blaine looks so confused that I get up and walk towards him. "Yep. You kissed Rachel." I tell the black haired mess in front of me.  
"And you drunkenly sang a song which ended with you almost falling off the stage." I turn around and glare at Sebastian for making the situation worse for Blaine. He shrugs his shoulders. I turn around once again in hopes of showing him that I don't approve.  
Suddenly Katy Perry's Teenage dream starts to play. Blaine groans once again and pulls out his phone. "Hello?"

★★★★★★★★★★

4 hours later  
Trent, Sebastian, Blaine, and I walk into The Lima Bean and are immediately hit with the smell of coffee. A large smile spreads across my face.  
I have always loved having coffee in the morning. I unfortunately don't get to go to coffee shops very often anymore because of all the homework I have to endure. So days when I can go are always joyous occasions.   
Trent and Sebastian head over to find a seat while Blaine and I go in line to order our drinks. There are not a lot of people in line so we don't have to wait too long before it's our turn to order.  
"I'd like a Medium Drip and a Iced White Chocolate Mocha." Blaine turns to me after he tells the barista his and Trent's orders.  
"And I'd like a Non-Fat Mocha and a Café au Lait, please."  
"Will that be all?" The barista smiles brightly and I can see that she is very interested in Blaine.   
Not another girl falling for Blaine! I complain in my head.  
"Yes, that will be all." I quickly answer the barista and pull Blaine further along the counter. "What are you going to do if you do like Rachel. Jeremiah is going to be crushed if he finds out."   
"Which is exactly why I have to figure things out with Rachel before I can tell him anything that has happened to me these past two days." Blaine looks around the cafe trying to find Rachel.  
Instead of finding Rachel he sees Jeremiah walk into the cafe. His eyes go wide and he looks like he is about to have a panic attack.   
Suddenly Sebastian gets up from the table he was sitting at and walks toward Jeremiah. He starts talking to him and I breath a sigh of relief that the crisis has been averted.   
Unfortunately, the relief doesn't last long. Rachel somehow appears in front of Blaine and kisses him. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Jeremiah is looking straight at Blaine and Rachel.

★★★★★


	19. The Talk

Jeremiah's P O.V  
The Lima Beans' door swings open as I walk into the cafe. Blaine keeps telling me about how awesome this place is so I decided to come check it out.   
As I look around the room I see that there aren't a lot of people here. Looking up at the counter I see my boyfriend Blaine talking with someone. Based on their clothes I think that it is Blaine's friend, Kurt. I'm about to walk over to Blaine when someone stands between me and him. He looks familiar and when he starts speaking I realize that it is another one of Blaine's friends, Sebastian.  
"Hey, Jeremiah right?"  
"Yes. What's up?"  
"I was just wondering how you were doing. We haven't really gotten to talk sense you and Blaine started dating."  
As he says this I look over his shoulder and watch a short brown haired girl go up to Blaine and kiss him.   
I immediately brush past Sebastian and rush towards Blaine. When I get to him the girl pulls away from my boyfriend.   
Blaine stands there a little confused before he finally says something. "Huh, yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel." He starts to move away from the girl but then he sees me.  
He freezes and his mouth hangs open. "Jeremiah..."  
I don't hear much else because I quickly turn around and head for the door. Blaine calls after me to stop but I keep walking until I get outside. I then whip back around and see Blaine standing a foot away.  
"Jeremiah-"  
"What was that?!!!"   
"Well..." Blaine looks a little lost as he tries to figure out what he wants to say to me.   
"Why did she just kiss you?" I take a step forward and Blaine takes a deep breath.  
"It's a long story. Can we go to my house and talk about it?" He reaches his hand out and grabs mine but I pull it away.   
"No. I want to know what just happened back their, right now."  
"I promise you that their is nothing for you to worry about. This was all because of a stupid teenage party yesterday. Now can we go back to my house and talk about all the details in private?"   
I stare at Blaine for a moment to try and see if he is lying but I see no clue to give it away. "Fine."  
"Great. Let me go tell Kurt and the boys that I'm leaving with you." He kisses me on the cheek then hurries back inside. A minute later he comes back holding his coffee and a soft smile on his face.   
"Alright, I'm ready now."  
"Great."

★★★★★★★★★★

"So then Kurt drug me, Trent, and Sebastian back to his house and we slept there." Blaine and I both laugh at the craziness of Rachel Berry's party last night.  
"So what about this morning?"  
"Well..." Blaine sits up a little straighter and takes on a deep breath. "I woke up with a massive headache. Sebastian and Kurt had to retell me the entire story of what happened. And then Rachel called me and asked me to come to The Lima Bean to discuss last night."  
"So that was discussing?"  
"What? No! She came up to me and kissed me out of nowhere!" Blaine reaches for my hand and this time I don't pull it away.  
"Okay. I believe you."  
Blaine smiles his big adorable smile and I can't help leaning forward to kiss him.   
The next few minutes are full of sweet kisses, playful talking, and intense make out sessions.

★★★★★


	20. Sebastian Smythe

Kurt's P.O.V  
"Wow. I feel so bad for Blaine." Trent frowns as he watches Blaine walk out of the Lima Bean.  
"Ya. Me too." I say as I turn my attention to Sebastian. "And thank you for trying to distract Jeremiah. Blaine was hoping to keep the whole thing with Rachel a secret until he figured out his feelings."  
Sebastian gives me a small smile. "Of course. Thankfully it seems that he made up his mind before Jeremiah could talk to him. Although I would definitely not want to have to explain what he said after Rachel kissed him."  
Trent snorts a little and agrees with Sebastian.   
Suddenly Trent's phone starts beeping and he scrambles to shut off the alarm before everyone in the Lima Bean starts looking at us. "I'm so sorry guys. I forgot that I have to go to a study group in an hour. Which means I have to leave right now so that I can get to Rachel's and pick up my car."  
"That's not a problem Trent." I get up quickly and grab my cup of coffee that has started to go cold.  
Sebastian stands up as well and heads to the door. "Hey Kurt?"  
"Yes Sebastian?"  
"Would you be willing to take me back to Dalton after you drop off Trent? We took his car to Rachel's."  
"Sure. I'll have to call my dad but it shouldn't be a problem."  
"Great, thanks." His smile is almost blinding as he says this.

★★★★★★★★★★

Later At Rachel's  
"Thank you sooo much Kurt. I owe you a coffee." Trent hugs me quickly and jumps into his car.   
"You don't owe me anything Trent. All I did was give you a ride, it's what friends do."  
"But you also let me crash at your place."  
"Also something a friend does. Just make sure you get to your study group safely. And don't forget to text me when you get there." I step away from the car to let him drive off.  
"Of course." He waves goodbye to me and Sebastian, who is sitting in the passenger seat of my Navigator.  
Once Trent is out of Rachel's driveway I pull out my phone and call my dad. He picks up on the first ring.  
"Hey Kid. Are you coming home?"   
"No. I have to drop Sebastian off at Dalton." I hear my dad's groan and I immediately continue to speak in order to prevent him from voicing his disappointment. "But I'm going to come home straight away and we are going to spend the rest of the day talking about brunch and spending time with each other."  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Alright, I'll see you when you get back. Love you Kurt."  
"And I love you, Dad."

★★★★★★★★★★

The ride back to Dalton is spent with small talk and singing along to the radio.  
A few minuets away from Dalton Sebastian breaks the chain of peaceful small talk. "So we never really got to talk about what happened last night."  
"No, we didn't." I don't say anything else, hoping that Sebastian will tell me what he is thinking.  
"So what are we then?" He looks at me with such a serious face that I can only think of one thing to say.  
"Gay."  
Sebastian's head drops. When he looks back at me he is shaking his head and bitting his lip to prevent him from laughing. "No dip Sherlock."  
I laugh at his comment as I turn into Dalton's parking lot.   
"I'm serious though Kurt. What do you want out of this?"  
I park and turn off my car. Taking a deep breath I turn to him slowly. "I want whatever you want Seb."  
Sebastian looks at me for a second before he speaks again. "Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"  
An incredibly large smile appears on my face. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." I lean forward and kiss the amazing man who has helped me forget about my troubles and who has become my best friend quicker than anyone else ever has.

★★★★★


End file.
